I'm with You
by atashi-wa-Yume
Summary: One-shot (AU): Kagome and Inu Yasha were planning to run away, but will it succeed? And what's this? Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome? KagSess and KagInu. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & I'm with You song!

AN: Okay... here I am, typing another new fanfic of mine, while my other fanfics haven't finished yet... T_T I just get this idea when I listening 'I'm with You' from Avril Lavigne... Actually, if you asking for what pairing in this story... I can't answer it... cause it's depending on how you understand this fic. So if you want to know what pairing in this story... is it Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag... just read this story and you'll find out what is the pairing. Plus this is my first take in one shoot, please be gentle! ^_^

PS: And please, please, please, forgive my grammatical error! cause English was not my language and I'm not really good at it! Please forgive me! If you didn't understand what the hell my fic was talking about, please email me! X( 

Translation : 

Sugoi : cool

Onee chan : sister 

**I'm with You **

... 

**By Yume**

... 

"Inu chan! Could you go down here for a while???" A teenage girl around 16 yelled, calling a certain silver haired boy around her age who is sleeping on the tree. She kicked the tree as hard as she could, trying to wake the boy. 

And it almost succeed, almost... 

The boy opened one eye and glared angrily at the girl. He grumbled then asked with a rough tone of voice, "What do you want? I'm having my nap here!" Then he went back to his earlier spot and started to close his eyes. 

The girl frowned then crossed her hands in front of her chest. 

"So, I take it you didn't want to go away from this living nightmare..." She stopped to see his reaction, then she gulped before continues, "... with me." 

The boy went silence as if he was thinking, and then he opened his eyes, cursed silently and then jumped down from the tree to face the girl. 

"When?" He asked, the girl smile and mouthed something. Her blue eyes shining in happiness. 

"Where to?" He asked again, and then he nodded as the girl mentioning a familiar word. 

_Kyoto_

+++ 

**I'm standing on the bridge **

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground **

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

_+++_

'No one here.' 

Sesshoumaru thought as his sharp golden eyes scanning the room, he then looked at the calendar, today was Sunday... his father usually in the house on Sunday, well... maybe he had some business to do. Who cares anyway? 

Sesshoumaru then take the newspaper and sit at the dining room, the maid had already placed the breakfast and his coffee on the table before she went to the grocery. He scans the page-by-page, not interested to read the rest of the news. His eyes then fits on a familiar room's door, then he looked at his watch, it was already 9 PM, but he didn't saw any sign of Inu Yasha and that girl, Kagome. 

Usually, they will busted out from their room and started to fighting in front of the TV to decided who will take over the TV for today, but today... strangely, he didn't saw it. And he missed it. 

He shook his head to show disagreement at his own thought, there's no way he could missed that 2 immature teenager's argument, but still... he couldn't hide the fact that they could lighten up this house, and without them... this house was looks empty and lonely. He then smirked at his own thought; he surely being a poetic person today, Inu Yasha was probably still sleeping on his room, and that girl, Kagome, probably going out for a date. 

A date? That thought peculiarly make him feeling a little bit of heated started to growing in his cold heart, which was strange though. Kagome Higurashi... she was such a unique girl, she was different from the other... maybe that's because she had already faced the reality sooner than every teenager around her, yes, she had feels everything in her young age, the feelings when the precious persons in her life was taken away from her, the feelings that she used to have but it was taken from her harshly by fate, the unbearable pain that she must take as destiny. 

Yeah, just like him... but he was different than her, Kagome could faced everything with a smile. But he? Sesshoumaru, even though he looks unbreakable, but he was as fragile as a mirror inside. 

That's why he admire her, he admire her strength, he admire her beauty... 

'I guess I'm consumed too much caffeine.' Sesshoumaru then leave the newspaper and the empty cup on the table then he was heading to the bathroom, but he didn't notice a tidy letter that placed under the door, the door that leads to an empty room, the empty room that used to be Kagome's room. 

+++ 

** Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home...**

+++ 

_Swisshhh.._

_Swisshhh..._

Kagome let her face crushed with the wind, her face was lift up into the sky, and her long dark wavy hair was danced along following the wind's rhythms. She was standing on the swing, her crystal blue eyes were opened and obviously looking at the sky. 

She then sighs and jumped from the swing, and perfectly landed in the ground. 

"Sugoi*!!!" a small group of children around 5-6 year old complimenting Kagome in admiration and clapped their hands. Kagome who didn't expecting there would be any kids in this park smile back at them. 

"Thank you, thank you." Kagome said and acted as if she was an entertain. 

"Um... onee chan*, do you want to show me how to do that? That was so... cool!" A little boy with black hair asked in enthusiasm, then the other kids behind him started to said the similar words. Kagome raised her eyebrow at their eagerness, little kids was never changes, always curious at the new things, just like her and Inu Yasha when they were still kids. 

"I'm sorry, but it was too dangerous to do, I even almost got broken leg when I trying to do that before." Kagome said, the kids were frown as they hear this. Kagome feels sorry for them, then she had an idea to lighten up the upsets kids. 

"Um... how about, we playing another game? um... what about hide and seek? Anyone agree?" Kagome smile and raise her hand, but no one seems agreeing her, the kids just looked at her, then laughing. 

"Wha... what's so funny?" Kagome asked, trying to hide her embarrassment. The kids laughed her! How shame! 

"You're so funny onee chan! Hide and seek was a game for kids! We're not kids anymore!" A boy with brownish hair said. 

"So... what do you want to play?" Kagome asked. 

"How about... the prince and the princess??? I will be the price, and Rin will be the princess!" the same black haired boy said. The other kids nodded in agreement and the started to chatted happily to decided who will be the enemy, the dragoon, the witch, etc. 

Kagome shook her head at the kids, kids will never change. look, now they were already forget that she was here, and they were busy too with their new game. 

She then sit on the swing once more and started to swing it slowly, her eyes still fits on the group of kids, she then remember about her childhood. 

Ah, it was a long time ago... when she still acted like a naughty little kids, who always dragged into trouble. Her favorite friend was Inu Yasha, they had know since they were born, they were neighbor and their parents were best friends. She still remember when they make their three house on the big tree at her house, and if they were about to get scold by their parents they must be hide there. 

That was such a sweet memories, full of laughter and smiles. 

But its just an old story now, all of that happiness were gone. 6 years ago... when that accident strikes, when she lost her parents and forced to life with Inu Yasha's family. That was the darkest part of her life. 

But she tries to be strong. It's not only her who had lost her parents, Inu Yasha too. Her mother dead in the same accident. And starting from that day, Inu Yasha change, he was not the same full of confident young man anymore. He's weak, he need someone to comfort him, too bad his father and half brother didn't care for him. His father... just gets busy at his own job. And his brother... well, he never cares at everyone around him. 

She live in lies this past 6 years, especially when she moved with Inu Yasha's family to Tokyo, she really living her own lie. She tries to be strong, but actually she was crying inside. And she did a really good job to hide it. Sometimes... she wanted to scream, this life wasn't fair. She had many good friends, everyone likes her, her school grades were good, and she even had a secret admirer. She continues her life just as normal as the another teenager around her. But she still feels something missing, something that makes her life incomplete. What is it? 

It was a lie if she said she didn't know what had been missing from her heart, she knows what she need, she knows what she had been searching for, se wanted to feel loved. She needed to be loved. She was tired of loving people, without being loved back. 

She smile sadly as she thought of Inu Yasha, her first love that always needing love from her but never turned it back to her. 

"Onee chan what's wrong?" A little girl with high ponytail on the side of her head asked. Kagome blinked and realize that all the kids were surrounding her. 

"Nothing happen! I guess I just get tired, that's all. Don't worry." Kagome smile and patted the little girl's head. "So, you all already finished the game?" Kagome asked. The Kids shook their head. 

"We already had a prince, princess, dragon, demon, and solider, but we still need a witch." The same black haired boy said. 

"And we wanted onee chan to be the witch! Right, Kohaku?" the little girl asked the black haired boy, while he nodded in agreement. 

"Well... I guess..." Kagome nodded and smile at them and the kid's cheers in happiness. 

'Look, I even get a role as an unlovable character.' 

+++ 

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figured out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are, but I**

**I'm with you**

+++ 

_...Beep! _

_...Beep!_

_...Beep!_

Inu Yasha smacked the clock on the wall, the clock making a crushed sound as it hit the floor, but the sound never stopped, it even getting bigger and bigger. Inu Yasha groaned in frustration and covering his head with pillow. 

"DAMN CLOCK!!!" Inu Yasha scream in frustrated and picked the clock from the floor and turned it off, then his eyes was wide in shock as he saw the clock. 

"DAMN! It's already 7 PM! No wonder I was hungry!" Inu Yasha grumbled and walked out from the room. "Now my Sunday gone without I'm realizing it." Inu Yasha said as he looked at the dark sky from the window. He yawned and walked sleepily at the kitchen to searching for some food, and he smile as he found snack on the refrigerator, then he walked to the living room and jumped on the couch before he turned on the television. 

30 minutes passed without he realizes it, and he already ate the snack on his hands. He then groaned and harshly turned off the television before he decided to take a bath, but then he stopped as he looked at Kagome's room. 

'Maybe, she has some food.' He thought then he knocked the door softly. 

"Oi Kagome, do you have some food? I'm starving here!" Inu Yasha said in her normal voice. But he didn't have reply from her. 

"Kagome! I know you were here, do you have food?" Still no reply. 

"Oi wench! Did you hear me!?" Inu Yasha yelled and opened the door harshly, but he got quiet as he found the room without Kagome. "Maybe she was on the bathroom." Inu Yasha said then when he was about to closed the door, his feet was touching something. 

A letter. 

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow then pick the letter. Then he read it: 

_We know this isn't right, but we wanted to refresh our mind from this life for a while._

_Please do not try to searching for us, we will be okay._

_Kagome & Inu Yasha._

Wait a minute... Kagome and Inu Yasha??? But how? he was here right now! Then a realization hit him on the head. 

_Flashback:_

_"Listen to me Inu Yasha, this letter will placed under the my room's door, then be sure that at 5 PM we already on Kyoto." _

_"Ok, don't worry."_

_"I will go first, in the morning, then you will follow me at 4 PM and do not let this letter found by anyone before we reach Kyoto, understand?"_

_"Roget that!"_

_End Flashback_

"OMG!!!! I forget!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled in panic then without thinking again he stormed out from the house to search for Kagome. 

Sesshoumaru opened his room's door as he hears Inu Yasha yelled and running like there's no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru picked the letter as he saw it on the floor, then his eyes wide in shock. 

Inu Yasha and... Kagome planning to run away? Sesshoumaru shook his head at the teenager's childish act, they will come back home soon. He know it, cause he ever try to do that, and failed. 

They were just weak teenager after all, they can't life without the adult. 

So, he ignores it and throws the letter at the trash bin before he went back to his room. 

'There's nothing to worry about. They will back.' Sesshoumaru thought, even thought he feels a hint of worries. 

+++ 

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know**

**Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**and no one likes to be alone...**

+++ 

"Damn! Damn! Damn! How could I forget! She must be waiting for ages now!" Inu Yasha cursed as he running to the train station, where they plan to meet. Kagome must be angry now! And he didn't want to make Kagome angry, cause if she was angry it means the end of the world! She will hunt you till you feel numb and begging for her mercy! God! Just thinking of it makes Inu Yasha shivers. 

Actually, he never know why he agreeing her plan, he don't even understand why Kagome planning this run away thing. He saw her as a strong girl, a girl that will never run away from her problem. But now... 

Inu Yasha shook his head, no, maybe she just missed her old city, the city where they used to live 6 years ago, and as a childhood friend he must take care of her, that's why he agree with her. Right? 

"Ouch! Sorry!" Inu Yasha apologize as he crushed someone. 

"No, it's ok, it's my fault anyway." Inu Yasha blink his eyes then his eyes widened as he saw the girl that standing in front of him. 

"KIKYO!" That name escaped his lips. 

"Inu Yasha, it's been a long time..." Kikyo smile. 

--- 

"Sesshoumaru, did you see Inu Yasha or Kagome? I didn't saw them today." Inu Taisho, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father asked as he saw the clock, it's already 8 PM, but he didn't saw any sign of them. They usually fighting over something at this time, but today, he didn't saw them. 

"They went out." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he continues his reading. Inu Taisho then smile at his son, Sesshoumaru shocked as he saw this. Smiling... his father had never been smiling since Inu Yasha's mother died 6 years ago. This is an improvement... 

"Kagome taught me how to smile again." Inu Taisho said as if he could read his son's mind. Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrow together, making his usual emotionless face turned into curiously. 

"Well... she did lighten up this empty house, right? I know she had been depressed so many time, but she try to be strong, cause she wanted to see anyone smiling, and I want to answer her help for us by... being the old me." Inu Taisho smile again. "I believe you had tried to, Sesshoumaru." Inu Taisho place his hand on his son's shoulder. 

A warm feeling run through his body, and come into his heart... 

It was a feeling that he never experience before... 

_"I know she had been depressed so many time, but she try to be strong." _

Sesshoumaru was underestimate her. 

Kagome wasn't strong. 

She was fragile, even more fragile than him. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Inu Taisho asked at his son who suddenly went silent. Sesshoumaru then stand up and run outside, leaving his father at his house wondering what had happened. 

+++ 

**Isn't anyone try to find me**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

+++ 

Kagome breathing slowly as she looked around the station, trying to find Inu Yasha, but she found another strangers. It had been 11 hours she left Inu Taisho's house, and she had been waiting for Inu Yasha since 2 pm, that means she had been sitting here for 7 hours! 

She did mad, she really mad, but more than that she was sad, lonely, scared. 

_He won't come..._

The inner voice started to repeated the same words on her head, but Kagome try to ignore it. 

_He will come! He had promised me! We will go home, to Kyoto! He will fulfill his promise!_

Kagome fight back. 

_Why? Why he must fulfill his promise? _

_... I..._

_You don't know do you?_

_He... he... care for me! He... LOVE ME!_

_Is he? Are you sure?_

Kagome bite her lips and suddenly stand up and run away from the station. Her hands was covering her ears, trying to avoiding the repeated words that coming from her inner thought. 

_He didn't love you Kagome, you were only his childhood friend... _

She still running from the crowded, heading to nowhere, actually her feet was weak, she didn't have energy since she didn't ate since this morning, maybe she will faint, and no one will help her, there's no one she know, no one care for her. 

Yes, she feels hopeless. 

She then kneeled down on the ground as she feel her feet can't take it anymore, her breathing was hard, plus the cold night takes her warm away from her body. Maybe... dead was better than this. She then observed her surrounding, maybe... maybe there's someone who will help her, but no. No one here, she was alone in this place, she could still saw the park where she used to play with the kids today, but no one here. 

'I guess... tomorrow they will read the news about a dead girl here...' Kagome thought sarcastically, she can't thinking straight anymore, yet she couldn't scream or cry for help. 

Cry? it had been a long time since she do that, no mater how sad she feel, how depressed she feel, she never be able to cry... not anymore, not after all of the pain she had been through. It's like her tears were already dry... 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome looked up to saw who had called her name, all she could see was the silver hair, that piercing golden eyes. 

"Inu... Yasha... you came..." Kagome smile as she tries to reach his hand, but the darkness had already taken away her conscious. 

--- 

Sesshoumaru catch the girl who was faint in front of him, his emotionless was change, totally change. He was worried now. 

"Kagome, are you okay? Kagome?" Sesshoumaru slapped Kagome's cheek gently, trying to wake her, but she was still unconscious. She was cold since she didn't wear any coat / jacket to covered her body, he then covered her with his coat and gently carried her on his back. 

+++ 

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figured out this life**

+++ 

Sesshoumaru walked in silently with Kagome on his back. He didn't understand actually why he could concerned this girl, maybe he was pitying her, because he know she just pretending in this past 6 years? No, it's not that. Because he was wrong by thinking she was strong? No, because he was alone, like him? Maybe... but it's not. So what? 

Maybe... because he was care for her. 

Non-sense! He, Sesshoumaru, will not going to care for anyone else accepts for him! So... why did you ever care to searching for her? Why don't you let Inu Yasha do it? 

He don't know, the only thing he know is, he must protect her, no mater what happen, he will not going to let her down, he will not going to allow her to living in lies anymore. He will make sure that will never happen again. 

Wait a minute... does it means... he CARE? 

--- 

Kagome opened her eyes only to found that he was being carried by someone, she started to get panicked, but her body can't moved as if she was numb. 

But... this feelings... 

She feel as if all the long time forgotten feeling was coming into her body again, giving her warmth, safety, comfort... 

The feelings she had never felt since 6 years ago... Loved 

She then realizing that this man had a silver hair, this man... could it be... 

"Inu Yasha..." the name was escaped from her tremble lips, yes, he was here... he did loved her, does it? 

And she closed her eyes in relieve, at least... there is someone who loved her... and she... love him... 

She didn't realize that there is a single tear was rolling down her cheek, a tear of happiness... 

At least... after 6 years waiting, Kagome smile a real smile. 

--- 

Sesshoumaru stopped his move, did... did she just said Inu Yasha? He moved his face a little so she could saw a little side of her face. 

She was sleeping peacefully, with a smile forming on her beautiful face. 

He then lifted up his face into the dark sky, he didn't know why, but he did feel something sliced his already frozen heart into pieces as he heard she called for Inu Yasha. 

It was different than the heated that sometimes grow in his eyes every time he saw Kagome was close to someone, 

It also different than the warm that melt his heart every time she talked or trying to cheer him up. 

Right now... 

He feel as if he was nothing, as if he was trapped in a black hole and never be able to get out from it. 

Right now... 

He was broken hearted... 

+

**Wont you take me by the hand **

**Take me somewhere new **

**I don't know who you are**

+++ 

It was funny though... Sesshoumaru finally realize that he love her, but at the same time... his heart was broken into pieces... 

He takes a deep breath and for the first time, he smiles. 

Smile a sad smile. 

Maybe someday... he will be able to smile like this, with her, the only one that could make him smile again, 

Make him smiling a smile that full of happiness. 

+++ 

**But I... **

**I'm with you...**

+++

AN: Phew... that was long... So... I take it you guys going to kill me... especially Kag/Sess fans... but I consider this fic as Kag/ Sess pairing! But it could be Inu/ Kag if you saw it from Kagome's perspective... oh well... it's depending on how you take the story then... *hit by sharp objects* 

Anyway... I will continues this fic if you guys want to... but I will do that if you guys giving me enough reviews! *bomb explode* And if you want me to continue this fic will probably turned into Kag/Sess!!!!! * another bombs* hieeeeee!!!!!! *run away*

Ah well... Please Review and don't flame me!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
